Memory Race
Memory Race is the second episode of Endurance: Fiji. Overview The official 12 players of Endurance: Fiji play the partner selection game which will determine the six teams that will battle it out to become the next Endurance champions. Episode Recap Early the next day on Endurance: Fiji the 12 remaining contestants meet to discuss partners on the dock. 10 of the 12 know exactly who they want, with Connor and Jackie, Leslie and Will, Lauren and Caleb, Ben and Jordyn, and Hannah and Jonathan agreed to become teams. This left only Briana and Kyle, but neither of the two saw the other as a good match for them. Briana voiced her opinion, and threatening that if she wins the partner mission that despite the plans, she will pick who she wants! Connor thinks that Briana is being shallow in not wanting Kyle, and convinces her to give him a chance before she writes him off. A little later at the challenge the teams discover it’s all about speed and memory. JD shows each of the players a rack with 4 Coconuts in it, all in a specific order which the contestants must memorize. In addition, all across the beach are several colored coconuts which must be brought to one of the six racks at the opposite end of the beach. Only the first six to claim a rack would get a chance at winning the challenge, but the catch is that they must all be in the correct order which JD showed to them. The race begins, but in the end the only six to reach their racks are Will, Jonathan, Leslie, Kyle, Caleb, and Connor. However, several contestants couldn’t remember the proper order, and only Kyle and Connor move on to the final round. This time there is one rack at the end of the beach, and the first person to reach the rack first with the correct coconut order wins, but if they get the order wrong their opponent will win by default. JD gives Connor and Kyle a short look at the new order, and they begin racing down the beach! After a race full of fast feet and dropped coconuts, Connor is victorious! JD tells Connor that his reward for winning is that he gets to pick his partner and together they may pick their team color as well as the next team. Immediately he picks Jackie, the two of them becoming the Endurance: Fiji Purple team. Though both have different views on the second team, Connor wishing to choose Will & Leslie, and Jackie to choose Hannah & Jonathan out of fear that Briana will attempt to steal Jon from Hannah, Connor wins out in the end and they choose Leslie and Will. Leslie and Will choose Green as their team color, and make Lauren & Caleb team three. Caleb & Lauren pick Orange as their team color, and Hannah & Jonathan as the fourth team. After Hannah & Jon take Red as their color they must make a much more powerful decision – the last two teams. Briana, Jordyn, Kyle, and Ben are the four contestants to choose from, but all hope of Briana getting a different partner is lost when Red team puts together Ben & Jordyn as Blue team, leaving Kyle and Briana as Yellow. Not long after the mission Hannah confronts Briana in the girls hut, asking her why she’s mad at her. Briana denies being mad at her several times, though Hannah storms out of the hut, saying in her confessional that she doesn’t want to spend time on the island with someone who is going to be mad at her. Briana cried in her confessional, telling the camera she had no one to talk to, and if her Mom was there she could talk to her. Far from the end of the conflict, Briana and Hannah start up again when the 6 official teams meet with JD to hang up their first pyramid pieces. JD comments how Briana still seems a bit upset, but Briana denies it, telling him she’s just homesick. When JD asks Hannah if she buys it Hannah shakes her head. Briana quickly snaps that she could be homesick, and Hannah doesn’t know. JD asks Briana if she’s getting mad with Hannah. Briana says she is because on the first day Lauren, Hannah, and herself were best friends. The dust settles, and Briana tells JD that she thinks that she and Kyle will do well. Finally after the peace returns the teams are able to put up their first pieces. Kyle tells in a confessional that there’s way too much drama, and it just gets in the way of how the game is supposed to be played. Game Play Standings Mission The part selection challenge required speed and memory. There is a rack with 4 Coconuts in it, all in a specific order which the contestants must memorize. In addition, all across the beach are several colored coconuts which must be brought to one of the six racks at the opposite end of the beach. Only the first six to claim a rack would get a chance at winning the challenge, but the catch is that they must all be in the correct order which JD showed to them. Production Notes Quotes: *'Briana: '"That's the way the game goes!" (Featured Quote) Trivia *''Insert trivia.'' Category:Episodes Category:Partner Selections Category:Season 6 episodes